Immortal
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: In the centuries to come we will all become myths. Camelot will be a fairytale.  Future fic. Character death. End of everything.  Reviews please!


Immortal

It was as if her feet barely touched the ground beneath, she glided through the battlefield like a goddess in green, a spirit of the earth. She knelt slowly by his side, her slender hand brushed his sweat and blood covered hair off his face and he stirred. His eyes opened and looked straight into the face that had haunted him all these years. Such a beautiful face that he adored all his life but had learned, painfully, not to underestimate. Behind her beauty was a woman that was shrouded in mystery with keen sense of retribution. A sense that knew no rest or pacification. Until now when it came to this, when there was nothing left to fight for.

Her stroking fingers left his face going to rest over the wound that seeping out his life blood. He laid his hand over hers, under his calloused and dirty hands she felt soft and warm, comforting. Her eyes held sadness in the piercing blue and even now he felt that rush of love for her as she leaned closer so that only he could hear her.

"I cannot save you," she whispered gently, her free hand caressing his cheek.

"I know," he said voice hoarse. Her fingers touched his lips gently signalling him not to speak.

"I never wanted it to be like this," she said keeping her voice soft.

"But it must be," he said understanding and she nodded because it was true. This was the path Fate and justice chose for them.

"It's all over now," she murmured and it struck her then how strange that seemed. "Everything that we have been fighting for and it's over."

"You don't sound pleased," he winced as he smiled.

"We have lost so much," she looked away then back to him as he pressed on her hand still under his and over his wound.

"But gained as well."

She was silent and heard his breathing becoming far more laboured and she knew that there was little time left for them. Suddenly she couldn't bear the thought of losing him, not when she could have had him.

"Arthur, I want to take you somewhere," she said. "Somewhere beautiful and peaceful."

"Avalon?" he asked sounding pained with every breath.

"Yes," she said cradling him closer. "There you will have to stay forever."

"With you."

"Yes," she answered and he closed his eyes saving some of the little strength he had.

Merlin came to her side as she stood and it was the first time that they had been so close in years. He had proven to be both an exceptional wizard and friend and she was glad once more for that. He most likely knew her intensions but nevertheless she voiced them.

"I want to take him to Avalon as a final resting place."

"Then he will have little remembrance here and will become a myth," Merlin glanced at Arthur's body concerned.

"As will all this," she gestured around. "As will you and I. In the centuries to come we will all become myths. Camelot will be a fairytale."

"Will you stay?"

She gazed at Arthur then back to Merlin. "There's nothing here now. Please, let me give him peace."

XXXXX

"Arthur," someone, _she_, whispered his name and with a great effort he opened his eyes. Before him there was paradise and it brought tears to his eyes as for a moment he forgot his wounds and gazed in wonder. He lay on a comfortable bed outside underneath trees with beautiful apples and blooming flowers. His head was propped up on a cushion and underneath was her lap and she gazed down at him with a soft smile, threading her fingers through his clean hair. He realised then that he had been washed and dressed in fresh loose clothes, and his wound was cleaned and dressed. Not that it would stop the inevitable but he suddenly found that he did not fear death now that he was here.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she spoke quietly and her heart ached at the beauty of his smile and knowing that soon it would fade.

"I never dreamt it would be so," he breathed. "It's far better than any fantasy." He paused for a second. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"There is no better place to rest in..." she glanced down and saw that he had closed his eyes again and this time she knew he wouldn't open them again. "Arthur..."

"I'm glad you are here, my love," he whispered and tears pricked her eyes as she leaned down placing a final kiss on his lips.

"Oh my love," she said tenderly against his lips. "I'm always here."

"Make sure that we won't fade, that we are still remembered in some way," he asked barely able to get the words through. "Morgana..."

She closed her eyes, his last breath sounding her name. She touched his face lightly; his expression one of peace and it lifted her heavy heart.

"We won't be forgotten Arthur, not ever," she whispered lifting her eyes skyward seeing a bird soar high into the vast blue and she smiled gently.

"Here, together, we are free. We are immortal."

* * *

A/N: One shot. Reviews would be love!


End file.
